Saving The Angel
by LittleFireflyBrowncoat
Summary: Hermione gets caught in an abusive relationship with a muggle. Who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger soon to be Roberts stood before the mirror in her bathroom, staring at the bruise that was appearing on her face and finally let the tears fall as she heard the

door slam close, signaling that her fiancé had left the house. Everything had been perfect with him. She fell for him quickly, moved in with him and now, two years after their

relationship began they were engaged, and she was covering her bruises with a spare wand and a glamour charm when he wasn't around. She had kept him away from the

Weasleys and Harry because she didn't want him to know about magic. When they became engaged, she sat him down on the couch and pulled out old wizarding scrap books and

the yearbook from her 7th year of school. At first he seemed interested, and entranced by it all. Until Hermione came to the part about being muggleborn and there for looked

down upon. So she explained how she mastered the most difficult spells, including non-verbal and some wandless spells. She wooried as he seem freaked by that. She explained to

him about the war, and he seemed proud of her. A week later he came home and she was cooking with magic, she figured since she told him then she could finally use magic

again.

_He froze in the doorway to their kitchen. "What are you doing Hermione?" She looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted to cook an old recipe of Mrs. Weasleys that I always loved. _

_Unfortunatly I don't know how to do it without magic. Is that ok?" she asked him. He looked at her for a second before striding across the kitchen and slapping her. "I will have _

_non of your freakishness here." He yelled at her. Hermione took a step back. "W-what? Ben? Whats going on?" she said, her eyes searching his face. "You're a freak! That's what _

_going on." He yelled at her before hitting her again. "I gave up a part of me for two years to be with you!" she yelled at him. He took a step toward her again but she raised her _

_wand and he stopped before laughing. "Are you going to "hex" me Hermione?" he sneered at her. And then before she could, he grabber he wand and snapped it. Hermione _

_slapped him with one hand while pulling a spare out of her sleeve. She took a step back. "honeslty Ben. I was in a WAR, did you really think I wouldn't have a spare wand on me at _

_all times?" He looked at her in shock for a second before leaping at her and pushing her to the ground. He ripped her dresss form her and forced himself upon her. _

Hermione raised her last wand to her face and healed some cuts that had appeared there. It had been months since that night and her life had turned to hell. She had seen the

Weasleys only once in order to tell them that they weren't invited to the wedding. Little did she know, the only person who caught her crying as she apparated away was Charlie.

**The Wedding Day**

Hermione stood behind the doors and waited for the song to play that would truly end her life. As the music started, she felt for the wand she had tucked in dress. She felt safer

with it there, took a deep breath and walked down the isle. She reached the end and tripped slightly. The people awed as Ben grabbed her arm to steady her, but couldn't see that

he was holding so hard he was bruising her. He leaned in and whispered, "watch yourself whore." Hermione held back her tears as she realized it must have looked like he was

making sure she was ok. Finally the priest said, "If anyone has any reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or orever hold your peace. At

that moment the church doors banged open, and Charlie Weasley rushed up the isle. "I object!" he yelled out, reaching the couple and puling Hermione to him slightly. "Charlie

what are you doing here?" She asked him shocked. "I told you not to come! Why didn't you listen to me Char?" she asked him, her voice becoming panicked. Ben grew red at the

familiarity of the two of them. "Mione, I bumped into Ben last night at a pub. I wanted to talk to him to make sure it was your decision to not invite my family." Hermione shook

her head, her panic growing. "Charlie get out of here! You're making my life more difficult than it has to be please!" at this moment, Ron, Fred George, Ginny and Harry ran in.

"Charlie!" Ginny shrieked. "We told you to stay in the house!" Hermione paled as she saw them running towards her. "Guys get out of here! Please! I've already earned a beating

from tripping, Charlie just increased it and now that you guys showed up he'll probably pull out the knife!" Hermione cried tears spilling down her face as she said it. The church

hushed immediately. Harry looked at her, anger coming off of him in waves. "He abuses you?" He asked, his anger causing everyone to take a step back from him. Ben grabbed

Hermione and whirled her around and hit her, pushing her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach before being pushed to the ground by Harry and Ron. Ginny, Fred, and

George worked on keeping the crowd from getting to the scene, while Charlie scooped Hermione up in his arms and apparated away.

Mrs. Wealsey was enjoying a cup of tea and wondering where her children had gone, when she caught site of Charlie running toward the house with the limp form of Hermione

Granger wearing a white dress in his arms, there was blood beginning to seep through the fabric. Mrs. Weasley ran to the door and opened it for her second to oldest son. He

placed her on the table and looked at his mother for the first time. Mrs. Weasley was shocked to see tears streaking down his face. "He was beating her mum. How could he beat

such a beautiful and perfect woman? How could he not appreciate her? I love her, how could he not?" Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and levitated Hermione up to Ginny's

bedroom where she began to stop the bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL. So I totally forgot to add the disclaimer last time so here it is **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be richer than the Queen of England and I wouldn't spend my time writing fan fiction. I could have just put it in my book. But alas I was not born with such a gift so…have fun**

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

Charlie paced across the living room, waiting for the others to return. To his surprise they brought Ben with them. He stopped mid pace as Harry and Ron soldier marched Ben into the living room of the Burrow. Charlie smirked as he saw Ben's eyes widen as he took in everything that was happening in the Burrow. It had been a normal day at the Burrow, scarves and sweaters were knitting themselves, dishes were washing themselves in the sink and the magical clock that had a hand for everyone in the family sat with hands whirring as people went about their day. Ben's eyes landed on Hermione's hand which now pointed at mortal peril. Harry and Ron secured him to a chair before going to stand with Charlie. Ben paled as he took in the sight in front of him. Five very angry, very fit looking red heads and one black haired man who had a sense of leadership stared back at him coldly. Finally Charlie spoke, "If she dies. I swear I will hunt you down. And I will kill you." And with that he left the room. Ben watched him leave, his eyes wide. "You picked the wrong witch to mess with bastard." Ginny said. "Do you have any idea how important she is? Harry, Ron, and Hermione are responsible for bringing down the darkest wizard of all time. Without her, you would probably be dead. She is on first name basis with some of the most powerful wizards in the world, including the Minister of Magic, who happens to be my father. He looks at her as another daughter. If she dies, he wont be able to protect you from Charlie, he's more likely to help Charlie find you." And with that, she too left the room. Fred and George followed without a word, leaving Harry and Ron alone in the room with him.

Charlie left the room and began pacing in front of the door to Ginny's room. He thought back over his relationship with the young woman.

_She was sitting drinking tea in the middle of the night. It was after the War. The family was together again, for the first time since Charlie had left for Romania. He was taken back by her simple beauty, she certainly had changed since he met her the first time, during the summer of the Quidditch World Cup. "May I join you?" He asked her quietly. She jumped a little, "Charlie! You scared me!" she whispered. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "So I guess you couldn't sleep either then?" Hermione asked him. "No." He replied. "I'm still afraid it isn't over." Hermione nodded in understanding, pouring him some tea and patting the stool next to her. "Can we talk about something else? I've done nothing but think about this War for a year and a half." She said quietly. Charlie smiled at her. _

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_Um…Blue. You?"_

"_Red."_

"_Always the Gryffindor Charlie."_

"_Of course Hermione! Of Course!"_

_They sat the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. Hermione talked about growing up in the muggle world, and Charlie talked about working with Dragons. Mrs. Weasley was in for a surprise the next morning when she entered her kitchen to find her second to oldest son sitting at the table across from the Gryfindor Princess, both of them fast asleep. She smiled to herself before backing out of the kitchen quietly. Minutes later, the Daily Prophet would arrive, awakening the two new friends. Both got up and went to their respective rooms to change and shower. 30 minutes later they met back in the kitchen and began to cook breakfast, hoping to surprise Mrs. Weasley. _

Charlie smiled remember how thrilled his mother had been that they had cooked breakfast. From that point on they were inseperable until it came time for him to return to Romania. It was one of the best summers of his life. He missed sitting down by the lake with her. He missed the midnight tea drinking and talks they used to have. Charlie sighed and began to wonder when he fell for the headstrong member of the Golden Trio.

_Hermione was standing in the back yard after dinner and staring up at the stars. Charlie walked up behind her silently and picked her up and twirled her around. "AAAA." She shrieked. He put her down. "Hello Mi." He whispered in her hair. She twirled around and smiled. "Charlie!" she said before hugging him. "Geez Mi'" he laughed. "How are your Dragons? Do you have any new burns? When did you get back?" She asked him excitedly. "The dragons are fine, yes I do but don't tell mum, and I just got back. You're the first person I've seen." Charlie laughed. Their friendship had begun the year before. While Hermione, Ron, and Harry had returned to school to take their N.E.W.T's, Charlie had returned to Romania. Charlie and Hermione began writing each other and became very close. "I've missed you Mi." He said before pulling her into a hug again. Hermione smiled. "I missed you too Char." She said. "It feels like such a long time, even though I saw you over christmas." She said. "I kow." Charlie replied. "Now come on, lets go inside so I can see my family." Hermione smiled up at him and for a second Charlie almost kissed her. She walked towards the house and Charlie couldn't help but appreciate the way she looked. She was wearing a dark blue sundress, perfect for the warm summer night._

That had been a couple months before she met Ben. And suddenly, she wasn't around as much because he was a muggle. And Charlie knew when she started sleeping with Ben because she stopped showing for their midnight ritual. Charlie waited every night for a month after she stopped showing and then gave up. He didn't know that every night, while she lay next to Ben, Hermione was stroking the bracelet he'd made for her for Christmas, wanting nothing more than to be drinking tea with him.

Charlie halted his pacing when Mrs. Weasley opened the door and motioned for him to come inside. As he walked inside, Hermione smiled. "Hi Char." She said quietly. Charlie smiled back at her. "I want to show everyone my bruises, but I want you to see them first." The brunette said quietly. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the glamour charm shimmered before disappearing. Charlie let out a small gasp. Hermione's body was covered with dark bruises that stood out against her pale skin. Between the bruises were small scars where Ben had carved stuff into her skin. Some were still red. Charlie clenched and unclenched his fist. "Hermione, he's here. They brought him here, and I'm not really sure why." He told the broken girl before him. Hermione looked at him and what she said next surprised him. "I want to talk to him." She said quietly. Charlie picked up the small and battered girl and walked her down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be richer than the Queen of England and I wouldn't spend my time writing fan fiction. I could have just put it in my book. But alas I was not born with such a gift so…have fun**

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

Charlie helped Hermione into the living room. Ben's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his fiancé. Hermione ignored the gasps that sounded

from her friends. She looked Ben in the eye, something she hadn't done in months. She shook Charlie off and took a couple of shaky steps

towards Ben. She slipped the engagement ring off her finger. "Benjamin, I gave up a part of myself for you, I hid you from my world, from my

family, I shut a part of myself away. All I got in return was bruises and scars." Hermione said her voice shaking slightly. "What has happened

tonight and for the past couple of months, is enough to charge you in the Wizenagamot, and seeing as I am a war hero, you would get a one

way ticket to Askaban." She continued, her voice stronger. Ben paled, Hermione had told him all about Azkaban. "But that would require me to

actually have you in my life for a longer period of time. You are going to leave and you are never going to come near me again. I'm going to get a

job in the magical world, and we are both going to move on. If you ever beat another person, that pain will instead be turned on yourself." As

she said this, Hermione raised her wand and waved it in a small swooping motion. She handed him back his ring and released him from the chair.

"If I ever see you again, you will be spending time in Azkaban. Now go." Ben ran from the room, and Hermione sunk into the chair he had

previously occupied. The Weasleys and Harry crowded around her causing her to shrink back. Charlie pushed them all aside and Hermione smiled

at him appreciatively. Hermione looked around at her concerned family and smiled sadly. "I loved him. I couldn't leave him at first. I told myself it

would stop, but the time I realized it wasn't going to stop, he'd already stolen my spirit." She looked at them all sadly. "I felt I had no where to

go. I'd pushed all of you away, and I didn't know any muggles well enough to run to them. Look at me. I'm the "smartest witch of my

generation." And I landed myself in an abusive relationship with a MUGGLE!" The shattered woman dissolved into tears while her friends stood

by and watched her in shock. Harry took a step forward. "Hermione, I understand, and I forgive you for pushing us away. You didn't want us to

see what was going on. I love you Hermione, you are like a sister to me and I'm going to be here to help you. I promise." Hermione smiled up at

him her eyes watering slightly. "Thank You Harry." She whispered. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the chairs. "You can

all talk to her tomorrow." He told the room before carrying her up the stairs and to Ginny's room. He tucked her into the bed and smiled softly

down at him. He turned to leave the room but Hermione called out to him. "Charlie!" He turned around. "Yeah Mia?" Hermione smiled softly at

the nickname he had for her. "Thank you. You're the only one who had the guts to not let me go." Charlie walked back to her. "I couldn't let go

of my best friend without a fight." He told her. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Hermione raised her hand to her forehead

touching the spot where he had kissed her before falling into a deep sleep.

Charlie left the room and sighed tiredly. He walked up to the bedroom he had shared with Bill as a boy and was shocked to find his older brother

sitting on his bed. Charlie fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Bill looked at him sadly and said, "It must hard for you to see her like that."

Charlie looked at his brother questioningly as the older man stood up and walked toward the door. "I don't think anyone else has picked up on it

yet, maybe not even you, but I can tell you love her." And with that, Bill left the room, leaving his brother to stare at the door in shocked silence.

The last thing Charlie thought before he fell into sleep was, "How does he know?"

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been like crazy busy. So here ya go…hope u guys like it. This is actually my first fanfiction so, hope you like it. I'm aware it's short but i wanted to get this out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so you all know the drill...I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from JK's marvelous books. I do however own ben...the demented character of my own imagination. Any events are fictional and any similarities to real events are coincidental...oh but do have fun**

Charlie walked sleepily into the kitchen of the burrow. The tiny clock above the sink, a present from Hermione to Mrs. Weasley, read both the

Britain and Romania time, showed Charlie it was two a.m. in angry red numbers. **(A/N: Is Romania in a different time zone?) **Charlie

sighed and pulled out a mug from the cabinet by his head and put a kettle on the stove. A voice from behind him said "Better make that two

mugs Char." Causing him to jump. Charlie turned around and smiled softly at the bushy haired woman in front of him. "You couldn't sleep?"

he asked her softly. Hermione smiled softly. "I still wake up in the middle of night. Even when I stayed the night at Ben's. I would lie awake

thinking of all the great conversations we used to have. I always wanted to floo over here but I couldn't." She told him. Suddenly she giggled.

"A couple of times I got up and made myself some tea. Ben caught me a couple of times. I told him I had a nightmare and needed some tea."

Charlie smiled at her as he poured hot water into the mugs and placed tea bags in them. They sat in their usual places across from each other

at the kitchen table. Charlie began talking about life in Romania and the reserve and how well it was doing and the new developments.

Hermione talked a bit about some of the muggle friends she had been making. "I started to make muggle friends, but none of them I was

close enough to as for help. Well only one but I was still afraid." Hermione said. Charlie nodded. "I understand Hermione. Lets just work on

getting it so that Harry and Ron can hug you without you flinching and then we will work on getting you a job ok? Getting back on your feet

and re-entering the wizarding world is going to be hard, but I'm going to be here for you." Charlie told her, his heart pounding in his chest.

Hermione thanked him before heading up to bed. Charlie stared at the bottom of the stairs willing his heart to calm. He finished his cup of tea

and thought back over the time they had spent together. He sighed to himself. One hour of slightly guarded conversation was not ideal, but it

gave him hope that someday he would have his Hermione back. Charlie headed up the stairs and was surprised to see Hermione's door slightly

open and the light on. He peeked in at her and smiled at the sight of the bushy brown haired girl sitting in bed with her nose stuck in her

worn out copy of Hogwarts: A History. She glanced up at him and smiled before looking down at her book. Charlie continued to his room and

collapsed on the bed. His mind reeling, full of images of Hermione's bruised and broken body as she struggled down the stairs earlier that

evening. Charlie finally fell into an uneasy sleep, his dreams haunted by her beautiful brown eyes that no longer shone with the determination

and wit that the world had come to associate with the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione curled up beneath the sheets of her bed and opened her copy of Hogwarts: A History. She was reading the part about the "fabled"

Chamber of Secrets when she felt eyes watching her. Hermione looked up into the blue eyes of Charlie Weasley and smiled at him before

returning to the book. She quickly realized that her mind could not stay on the subject of her most beloved school and instead had decided to

stray to the topic of a certain red-headed man. Hermione shut her book with a sigh, placed it on her bedside table, and turned out the light.

She entered the land of dreams, but her dreams were plagued with the startling, intense, blue gaze of Charlie Weasley.

Hermione woke up early the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. Mrs. Weasley's ointments were doing wonders for her and most of

her bruises were gone and some of her scars had faded. She smiled as she past the clock and saw that her clock-hand had never been

removed. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to find Harry sitting at the table, staring at a black velvet box. Hermione smiled at the

look of absolute nervousness on his face. "So you're finally going to ask Ginny to marry you." She said softly. Harry nodded. "I'd rather fight

Voldemort."He said. Hermione laughed. Truly laughed for the first time in months. Harry looked at her. "Oh sure you can fight the darkest

Wizard ever known like 8 times but you can't propose to a girl that you know will say yes. You're one strange person Harry Potter." She said to

her raven haired best friend. He cracked a worried smiled before getting up and pacing across the kitchen. Hermione shook her head again and

summoned ingrediants from the cupboard. Harry watched her wearily as she began mixing, measuring and cooking. 20 minutes later she was

churning out homemade chocolate chip pancakes. She placed a big plate of pancakes before Harry and put half of one in front of herself.

"Hermione you should eat more." Harry said concerned. Hermione had always fed herself enough to be healthy. Hermione looked at him in

surprise. "W-w-what?" She whispered. Harry repeated himself and became alarmed when her eyes filled with tears. She got up and ran

around the table and threw herself into his arms. She began to cry on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back

and forth, unsure of what to say. Hermione pulled herself together relatively quickly and smiled apologetically at Harry. "Sorry, it's just Ben

was always telling me that I was fat and that I should eat less." She told him. Harry shook his head."Hermione," he began as he put more

pancake on her plate. "You were always a perfect weight. Right now, you're too skinny." Hermione smiled at him before returning to her spot

and digging her pancakes. Harry watched amused, as the bushy haired woman ate her pancakes in record time, cleaning her plate in just

under two minutes. "Wow Mione, you could give Ron a run for his money." Harry told her as she moved her dishes to the sink and began to

wash them. Hermione simply smiled at him over her shoulder. "Harry you might want to put that box away before Ginny comes down stairs."

Harry quickly fumbled with the velvet box and stashed in his pocket as Ginny glided into the kitchen. She kissed him on the cheek and walked

over to Hemrione. "Hey Mia, Harry and I are going on a picnic…want to join?" Hermione looked over at Harry he was mouthing at her to say

no. Hermione smiled at her. "Sorry Gin, I thought I would go to Madam Malkin's and buy some new robes. I don't have any." Ginny's eyes

softened. "OK Mia, but take Charlie with you so he can help you fend off all the people who are going to want to catch up with you." Hermione

nodded and walked back up the stairs. Hermione walked up to her room and stepped into the shower. She hummed a small song as she

washed her hair. It was easy to pretend just for this second that nothing had ever happened.

20 minutes later Hermione re-entered the kitchen to do the dishes. She was cleaning dishes when a very tired looked Charlie Weasley

stumbled into the room. She laughed quietly at him before conjuring a cup of strong black coffee. "Here you go Char. I know you need your

black coffee in the morning." She told him.

Mrs. Weasley was about to enter the kitchen when she saw Hermione hand her son the cup of black coffee. "Here you go Char. I know you

need your black coffee in the morning." Hermione said. This was enough to make Mrs. Weasley stop dead in the doorway. Charlie's love of

coffee was a guarded Weasley secret. He made them all swear not to tell anyone, something about a bet he made in school and being

ashamed of coffee, and that Hermione knew he would want coffee surprised Mrs. Weasley. But what made her smile to herself was how

Charlie's eyes followed Hermione around the kitchen as she put the last of the dishes away. Mrs. Weasley backed away from the doorway

unnoticed, her mind already formulating a plan based on the information she had just gathered.

**Uh-Oh...Molly knows now!!!! What will she plan for the two of them? I'm not really sure where I'm going to go from here but please stick with it! Thank you for reading my story and please review! U know you want to... **


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Im sorry to those of you have been telling me to update. My parents were unhappy with my grades and so I had almost no free time for a very long time. I had some scribbled chapters but none of them were good enough to post. Now that I have time as it is summer, I am unfortunately going to be at camp and therefore away from the computer…for a month. I promise to write while I'm away and post new chapters within three days of my return on the 25th of July. I promise!!!!! I've also got a Hermione/Remus story brewing in my mind so keep an eye out for it!


	6. Author's Note 2

Hello dearest readers! What a long time it has been since I sat down and wrote something! My apologies. A wave of story alerts have starting coming into my email box inspiring me to once again pick up this story. It dropped from my schedule as a Sophomore in high school when the classes got harder and the college push began. Now as a Senior, with my college future completely mapped out, I have time to once again write this story. My goal is to post one chapter every Sunday starting with the 17th. As always, feel free to critique me, but keep in mind, I am terrible when it comes to punctuation. I am glad to be back in the game. :)

Until next time my fellow potter-ites.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.**

Hermione returned to her room and opened the curtains wide to let in the morning sunlight. She grabbed Hogwarts: A History from her nightstand and curled into the window seat.

Twenty minutes later found Charlie standing in front of the door of Hermione's room and staring at the door. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door for him as she passed with the laundry. Charlie sent a glare after his mother as Hermione opened the door. "Hey Charlie. What's up?" She asked him. Charlie smiled at her. "Ginny mentioned to me that you wanted to Madam Malkin's. I thought you might like someone to go with you in order to keep things from getting overwhelming. " Hermione looked at him for s second and then smiled softly. "That would be nice Charlie, thank you. Just let me change into some clothes and I'll be right down." Charlie nodded and started down the stairs.

Hermione closed her door and opened the bag of clothes Harry had gotten for her from Ben's apartment. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and quickly swept a comb through her hair before grabbing her purse and going down the stairs. Charlie joined her as she pulled on a floppy hat of Ginny's and a big pair of sunglasses that Fleur had lent her. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked her, somewhat amused. "Muggle stars often attempt to hide their identity with big hats and sunglasses. It works for some of them. I think it'll be enough for me to get into Madam Malkin's without being noticed." She responded. Charlie chuckled as they exited the house.

The duo walked in silence to the boundary of the magical protections still in place around the Burrow before apparating. Hermione stumbled a little as they landed in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione looked at Charlie worriedly. "How are we going to get through there without being swarmed?" she asked him. Charlie glanced at her and pulled her close. "It's the middle of the day Mi. Most people are working. We should be able to get through without any problems." Hermione took a deep breath and stepped towards the dingy looking pub. Charlie trailed behind her as they entered.

The pub was suspiciously empty with one a small group of people sitting around a small table in the far corner of the room. The friends exited the back of the pub quickly, passing Tom with a nod of the head. Within moments they were scurrying down the street to Madam Malkin's. At the door Hermione paused. There was a note on the door.

Shop closed today due to private fitting.

12:00 p.m. – 2:00 p.m.

Please come back tomorrow!

Hermione looked at Charlie. "Oh Charlie. Thank you so much for this." She whispered to him. Charlie smiled down at her and opened the door.

**Hey guys! Sorry I started with a short chapter. It takes a little bit of work to really sit down and start writing again. Stick with me though and I promise the next chapter will be longer. :D We also may be getting a visit from the Minister of Magic and some one-on-one time with some old friends.**


	8. Chapter 6

_Don't own anything except the plot line, sorry. _

Hermione entered the shop timidly, used to the hustle and bustle that usual filled the famous robe maker's shop. She relaxed as Charlie closed the door behind him. Madam Malkin walked into the main room and smiled softly. "Hello Miss Granger. It's been a while since you've come in for a robe fitting. I understand you are need of a brand new basic set. Four robes for everyday wear, plus one for dirty work, and then two dress robes for special occasions." Hermione blinked before responding. "Yes, that sounds great." The rest of the time was spent in silence. Hermione stood patiently while Madam Malkin fitted her and Charlie sat in a chair off to the side, dozing off. At the end of the fitting, Hermione and Charlie exited the shop with robes of all kinds and colors, with Hermione's insistence that she pay just barely off her lips. Madam Malkin waved them on with a silent refusal to accept money from Hermione.

The pair meandered through the empty street and up to Gringotts. Hermione was relieved to see that there were few people in the wizard bank as she and Charlie crossed the floor. They met Bill on the other side who had Hermione's key and was waiting for them to join him. Bill put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Welcome back to Gringotts, Hermione." The older man said. Hermione gave him a small smile in response. Twenty minutes later found a windswept looking Hermione and Charlie stepping once more into the sunshine.

Hermione and Charlie resumed their leisurely walk throughout the street. Charlie smiled down at her as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Hermione sighed happily and pressed closer to him as they window-shopped. "You know, I had almost forgotten how amazing some of this is." Hermione told him as they past the apothecary. Charlie chuckled into her hair in response. Hermione could not hold back her excitement as they approached Flourish and Blotts and she finally gave in to her excitement and dragged Charlie behind her into the store.

Hermione smiled and sighed as she ran her fingers across the spines of the shelved books. The pair separated in the store and perused through the different sections. Hermione was soon balancing books on everything from astrology to lycanthropy to potions on her way to the register. Charlie chuckled as he walked up to her. "Hermione sit down. I'll get these for you." The redhead told her. Hermione handed him the books and the pouch of money she had withdrawn at Gringotts and sat in a nearby chair, watching him.

"He's so handsome, the way the sunlight bounces off of him like that and he's so lucky not to have scars on his face." Hermione thought to herself. She watched the way he conversed with the owner. He was so comfortable in his working with people. Hermione continued to admire him as he pulled the bag with her books in it off the counter top. She hurriedly looked away as he turned towards her.

They exited the shop and wandered all the way to the end of the alley and back, stopping for just a quick moment for Hermione to buy new quills and ink. "You know, muggles have these things called pens," She told Charlie, "and they are so convenient to use, no spilling ink or horrible blotches when you try to write something. " Charlie chuckled. "Then why go back to quills and ink Mione?" Hermione stopped and turned to him. "Because I missed it." She told him solemnly. Charlie slipped his arm around her shoulder once more in response. They promptly exited the alley and apparated back to the Burrow.

The house was quiet when they returned. The hands of the clock all pointed to various errands and visits and only Hermione and Charlie's hands pointed to "Home". "I'll take the books upstairs for you Mione." Charlie said as they entered the living room. Hermione pulled out the special edition of Hogwarts: A History and then nodded her consent. When Charlie came down, he found her asleep with the book lying open to the very first page. Charlie took the book from her and sat beside her. He skimmed through the pages, remembering all the times he had flipped through his own copy.

When Hermione woke up from her nap she could hear the sounds of dinner being made in the kitchen and the hustle and bustle of a full burrow. Hermione turned on her side and one of the books in the stack on the nightstand caught her eye. A brand new copy of "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit" stood out brightly against the darker covers. Hermione grabbed it and opened the cover.

_Hermione, I thought you might enjoy something with a little spark._

_-Char_

Hermione smiled to herself as she put the book down and headed down to the kitchen.

_Sorry it took so long to post, next chapter up next Sunday._


End file.
